Stephen Undertaker and his strange new family
by sami kitsune
Summary: Harry disappeared and Stephen is a new addition in Undertakers shop. whats the link and how does Sebastian come into this?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was scared. Uncle Vernon moved swiftly towards him brandishing his belt. Harry's eyes widened in fear and in a flash of jade green, he was gone. Vernon falls through the space where Harry was and moans in pain and frustration.

~IN A CASTLE, SOMEWHERE IN SCOTLAND~

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a manipulative man, as such he has many odds and ends that monitor a certain Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly one of the trinkets turns a pale green and explodes setting ff a chain reaction of exploding trinkets. Albus stares at the now empty and scorch-marked table. Fawkes trills at him then disappears in a flash of flames. Albus speaks, for once not cheerful, "The Boy-Who-Lived is dead. Our saviour is gone."

The sparkle in his eyes is missing and Albus felt disappointment for the first time since he was a child.


	2. 2-a new home

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed,favourited or followed my story it's been a great help and I would also like to apologize for this taking so long.**

CHAPTER 2

In a small obscure shop in Victorian London, an old and slightly insane Grim Reaper works, preparing bodies for the biggest day of their lives, their funeral. The mortician looks up sensing a disturbance as a small child with green eyes and messy ebony hair appears in a flash of jade child whimpers in fear then clamps his hands over his mouth, as if afraid of retribution for such a small noise. The Shinigami smiles a little less trying not to scare the child anymore than necessary, he then kneels to make himself closer to the child's height. "What is your name child?" he asks in a soft voice.

The child replies "freak."

"You're not a freak, and if you do not have a name I shall call you Stephen James Undertaker. My name is Aelius but you may call me Undertaker because people are not allowed to know my name."

"But sir, I am a freak. I do freakish things and my uncles right it is all my fault."

"No it is not, now come with me and you can have a nap and some milk."

"I've never had milk, sir" the child replies quietly, not intending for Undertaker to hear.

"Well you shall be having some twice a day then. Now how old are you?"

The child is taken aback at the long, grey-haired man hearing him. "I'm four years old sir. And my aunt Petunia says that she shouldn't have taken me in that November morning when I was one."

"Well, Stephen if they didn't give you milk then they don't deserve you and your aunt shouldn't have said that to you. now, follow me"

Undertaker leads Stephen to a coffin that is standing up.

Stephen trips over a loose panel, setting off the mechanism to open the coffin lid. The coffin opens to reveal a hallway that leads to stairs. Undertaker catches Stephen before Stephen lands on the floor,

"Well done, Stephen you found the doorknob"

Undertaker carries Stephen up the stairs to a beautiful kitchen with appliances from the 2000's not the 1800's, the kitchen is themed with cobalt blue.

The Undertaker sets Stephen on the marble counter and gets him a glass of milk from the fridge and some cookies from the biscuit tin. "Eat and drink Stephen then you are taking a nap. You will have to share the bed with me but it will be fine."

Stephen eats ravenously, then gulps down his milk. Undertaker pulls a napkin out of one of the many drawers and wipes Stephen face clean gently. Undertaker then picks Stephen up, placing Stephen on his hip and carries Stephen into the master bedroom. The master bedroom has a emerald painted feature wall with the other walls being in an ivory tone. The bedspread is emerald to match the wall and all the furniture is made of spruce wood. Undertaker pulls back the sheets and slips Stephen into the bed then lays down beside him. "Sleep Stephen, I wont go anywhere."

Hearing the comforting words from Undertakers now soft voice, Stephen falls asleep immediately. Undertaker smiles and slips into the land of dreams himself.

That was the first night in Stephen's short life that he didn't have a nightmare since the night his parents died.


	3. 3 - A Lordly Visit

**A.N. Guys i am so sorry it took this long to upload but i had exams so i was studying for like a month beforehand, then I've had no freaking Wi-fi for what feels like forever and I have only just got it back. Basically my life has been crammed full of stuff including a girlfriend, Comic-Con, a fathers day spent at the cemetery and the hell of no internet access. I am so sorry it took this long. Also I am planning to take inspiration from you guys' reviews so if you make a quick comment on something you want to happen then I am sure I can add it in. Oh and if you don't already I suggest listening to a PODCAST called 'Welcome to Night Vale' it can be found on youtube.**

***10 years later***

The Jack the Ripper case was painfully obvious to Stephen. However, he had to wait for the young Earl Phantomhive to come visit.

The door is once again opened by the tall butler with crimson eyes, allowing the Earl, a lady all in red with eyes and hair to match, a chinese man with what smells like a cloud of opium surrounding him and another butler with long mousey hair and vivid green eyes. Stephen looks up from his current job of decorating a child's coffin.

"I thought I would be seeing you soon, Earl Phantomhive."Stephen states.

"Where is he?" the Earl replies.

"In bed, I can get him if you want. Of course you want him no one ever visits me." Stephen throws his small knife into the ceiling.

There is a loud bang followed swiftly by a pattering sound above them. The ever standing up coffin opens to reveal the Undertaker.

"I'm having breakfast see you later Dad." Stephen quicky says as he slips past the Undertaker into the hallway.

As Stephen runs up the stairs, he can hear Lau's bad joke, then as he reaches the kitchen he can hear Madame Red's gossip. Finally as Stephen is eating some toast he feels and hears the Undertaker's thunderous laughter.

An hour later, Undertaker returns upstairs. Stephen asks "Dad, please may I go to the Earl's Townhouse and wait for him. After all I did make that painting for him."

Undertaker agrees so Stephen runs to his bedroom and grabs a large canvas painting of Sebastian and Ciel.

"I will be back soon Dad" Stephen hugs Undertaker then leaves the shop and takes a carriage to the Phantomhive Townhouse. He waits for them in the study. Sebastian jumps in through the open window and takes the Painting then hangs it up in the main hallway. Fifteen minutes later Ciel and the rest of his little troupe return to the Townhouse and immediately Ciel heads to his study while Sebastian fetches tea. When Ciel reaches the study he is tackled by Stephen.

"Little Earl it has been so long. Did you see the painting i did for you? Sebastian hung it in the main hallway." Stephen practically shouts in Ciel's ear from his position, sitting on Ciel's small form.

Ciel squirms under Stephen, "get off of me Stephen you're too big for this now. Of course I saw the painting. I must say it is very good I assume you did it from a mix of imagination and memory."

Stephen gets off and smirks then helps the young Earl up. Five minutes later the two young boys could be seen talking animatedly about everything from art to murders. Ciel was only ever this animated when talking to the Undertaker's son.

~~~~~~~~Stephen~~~~Undertaker~~~~~~~~

On the other side of London, a prostitute was being stalked by two men with long hair. One man had a deep blood red head of hair and the other had a silver mop of messy hair with occasional plaits and a fringe that covers his fluorescent green eyes.

~~~~~~~~Stephen~~*FLASHBACK*~~Undertaker~~~~~~~~

(a little bonus for you guys for waiting so long)

*2 YEARS AFTER "STEPHEN'S" ABRUPT ARRIVAL*

During the first hour of the first full moon of the year, there were three new arrivals to the Undertaker household. A young man, with blonde fluffy hair, icy eyes, a soft smile and an awkward stance, his name was Cecil. Cecil wore a deep purple shirt, a black waistcoat, black suit trousers with a purple eye with a crescent moon for a pupil embroidered on the waist pocket.

Cecil arrived with two men. One, a man near identical to Cecil except for his soul-sucking black eyes, unnaturally large toothy smile and yellow and grey clothing rather than purple and black. To replace the embroidery on the trousers is a single word in pale orange, "Strexcorp". His name was Kevin.

The last man was a tall brunette. Wearing a light grey suit, this man had an aura of raw power. His name was Tamiel. Unlike Kevin and Cecil who were both human, Tamiel was an Angel.

Kevn and Cecil were experts in blood rituals, and an Angel was needed to witness this particular ritual.

This ritual was for Undertaker to in every way have his Stephen be his son in every way, so no one could try to take him away.

~~~~~~~~Stephen~~END~~FLASHBACK~~Undertaker~~~~~~~~

**A.N. Again guys so sorry it took this long. So I hope you appreciate the little bonus. Also, I had Kevin and Cecil from "Welcome To Night Vale" make a little cameo in the bonus.**


End file.
